Kafei's story
by Colleen1
Summary: IT'S ME!!! Thought I was gone? No, I'm back with Chapters 12 and 13 and 14! These chapters conclude my story, so review!
1. The Tragedy of Kafei and Anju

Author's Note: This is my first story so be nice! R/R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.  
  
  
  
This is my story, I may not have much time left but I think that you should hear my story.  
  
About a week ago, I proposed to Anju, the innkeeper. We have been friends since we were little and she has always understood me. We have been dating for the past two years. We were very happy and we were supposed to be married tomorrow, during the Carnival of Time.   
  
Seven days ago, I proposed to Anju at Romani Ranch. "What a lovely dinner, thank you." Anju said to Cremia, her best friend. She looked beautiful in her green skirt and brown top. I was actually very nervous. "You know that we have been dating for over two years, and I wanted to know how you felt about this relationship?"   
  
"Well, Kafei I love you. That is all that matters as long as we are together I don't care how long it takes."  
  
"How long it takes til what?"  
  
"Well... I WILL be 24 next month."  
  
There was an eerie silence then I said,"Anju want would you say if I asked you what you thought about spending the rest of your life with me?"  
  
Anju shreiked,"Kafei that would make me the happiest girl in Clock Town!"  
  
I pulled out a Moon's Tear that I brought from a kid that said he was part of a gang for 500 rupees.  
  
She jumped up and gave me a big hug. Unfortunely that was one of the last times that I was truly happy.   
  
I am sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I am Kafei, the son of Mayor Dotour and Madame Aroma my father is the mayor of Clock Town. Clock Town is a small town that is peaceful and propostous. Until a few days ago.  
  
The end.  
  
Don't worry if I get some reviews I might continue. Tell me what you think. Sorry it was so short but if it isn't a success then I won't continue so please R/R!!!! 


	2. Romani Ranch

Author's Note: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Sorry for the wait. But Chapter 2 is up, so please if you read this, review it and tell me what you think because if you don't tell me then I won't know and I won't continue because I don't want to bore you! Please R/R!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I still, unfortunately, do not own Zelda.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Six days ago.  
  
Six days ago, Anju and I were at Romani Ranch. Cremia, Anju's best friend, had a wedding gown that she was going to let Anju borrow for the wedding, since they are the same size. Cremia was hoping to get married herself one day. But she is still waiting.  
  
"It is beautiful, Cremia! Thank you."  
  
"It was my mother's gown. You make the most beautiful bride!"  
  
I, of course, was not allowed in Cremia's room. You know the tradition of the groom not allowed to see the bride before the wedding, so of course I do not know what the gown looks like, and I unfortunely I will never know.  
  
I was downstairs, with Romani, Cremia's ten-year-old sister. Every once in a while we could hear shrieks and laughter coming from upstairs in the bedroom.  
  
Romani was blabbering on and on about ghosts or something, she looked very worried. I nodded my head in interest when my mind was really wandering off. I was distracted from seeing a skull kid wearing a strange mask.  
  
  
"Kafei, are you listening to me?"  
  
"Uh...yeah!"  
  
"Kafei, what's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go outside, it's getting stuffy in here."  
  
"Kafei!! Let's go to the Doggie Racetrack! I heard they are having a big race today!" Romani got real excited and started to jump up and down..  
  
"Okay, why not?"  
  
When we arrived, there wasn't anyone there with the exception of a kind lady who ran the place. I placed a bet on a bluish dog, I handed her my 30 rupees. Unfortunately, the dog only came in fifth place, Romani was very disappointed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Romani."  
  
"Oh well. I wonder what Sis and Anju are doing?"  
  
" I think Anju is trying on a dress."  
  
"Can we go back and see Anju in the pretty dress?!"  
  
"Well let's just see what they are doing?"  
  
When they arrived back at the house Cremia and Anju were standing outside, laughing about something. God, she looked beautiful! She is the sexiest...  
  
"Oh, there you are, Kafei. I was starting to think you forgot about me." She giggled.  
  
"I doubt that is possible." I was trying to contain myself. I walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. God she is SO beautiful! I hope they couldn't tell that I was becoming uncomfortable, if you know what I mean. Fortunately, I don't think Anju could tell but Cremia noticed and said to Romani, "Come, Romani. Let us to town. We have milk to deliver." She winked at me. Anju didn't see.  
  
They gathered their milk and put it in their wagon, and shortly after we waved good-bye.  
  
"So what now?" she asked me.  
  
"Well it is getting late, look the sun is already approaching the horizon."  
  
"Well, Cremia took the mule to town, I suppose we'll walk."  
  
We had a very romantic walk back to town. Too bad is was our last one. When we arrived at the inn, I hugged Anju, and whispered in her ear, "I love you." Then we kissed hard on the lips. I don't know why but I had a really bad feeling. A voice in my head seemed to say. "Enjoy it for it is your last one" but I pushed the feeling away.  
  
We said good night.  
  
I, of course, was very perturbed by the strange imp wearing the mask. When I was approaching the East Gate I heard a noise above my head, when I looked I saw the moon, it seemed like it was staring me down. I was terrified.   
  
"May God help us, I fear that something terrible will happen." I whispered to myself. I shook my head and walked out of Clock Town to sort out my thoughts.  
  
Little did I know just how right I was; for nothing can explain what happened on the very next day.  
  
The end of Chapter 2.  
  
  
  
Did you like it? Even if you didn't, review it and tell me how you liked it or didn't like it. Because if people like it I was planning on doing at least 6 more chapters but if I think no one likes it because no one reviewed then I won't continue. So PLEASE R/R!!!!!! 


	3. A Day to Remember

Author's note: Sorry, I was supposed to do this yesterday but I was too busy wrapping gifts that I didn't get to it! Anyway, here it is, please review! You all are letting me down I haven't gotten very many but those that did thank you I REALLY appreciate it!!! Keep them coming!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If you think that in anyway pathetic little ol'' me owns anything that has to do with Zelda, you are crazier than I am!!!  
  
Five days ago.  
  
Five days ago, I was going to the Clock Town Bank to withdraw money to buy Anju a cookbook that she wanted when I ran into the Postman.   
  
"Sorry I can't talk, it will disrupt my schedule." The Postman looked a little pale it must have been the new "substances" we got in at the Curiosity Shop yesterday. I just happen to know that the Postman was looking forward to that.   
  
On my way back to East Clock Town I ran into the little kid that sold me the Moon's Tear for Anju.  
  
"How is it going?" I asked him.   
  
"Not too bad, ever since your dad decided to put that balloon in North Clock Town, all Jim seems to want to do is pop it with that blowgun. He tries day in and day out to pop it but he can't seem to do it. And by the way I heard that you and Anju decided to tie the knot. Congratulations!"  
  
"I couldn't have done it without your help, she really liked that Moon's Tear." We said good-bye and I went back to the house.  
  
"Momma, where can I find that cookbook? It isn't in the Curiosity Shop anymore."  
  
"Well, I think you can get it at the little place at there in Termina that Tingle set up. What was that place called again? Tingle's Shop...no...Tingle's Cookbooks? TINGLE'S ACCESSORIES!!! That's what it's called! And since you are headed that way would you mind stopping at the Ranch and giving Cremia and Romani the wedding invitations? Thanks so much!"  
  
I headed to the Inn to see if Anju wanted to go out for dinner that night.  
  
"Sorry, Kafei. *Coughs* I don't think...*Coughs* I can make it."  
  
"You sound terrible. Please you have to get better, it's less than a week till the wedding!"  
  
"Tingle's Accessories" was set up just outside the West Gate. Tingle's specialty is maps, but since they are expensive and not very helpful they don't sell well. So he sells cookbooks, phone and address books, and party favors.   
  
"Hey, Tingle! I am here to see your wonderful cookbooks! How much are they?"  
  
"100 rupees. But I will give you a discount since you are my first customer. I will knock the price down to 50 rupees!"  
  
"Well, thanks a lot! How long are you going to have this place open?"  
  
"It is funny you should say that! Just today I decided that tomorrow will be the last day."  
  
"What are you going to do instead?"  
  
"I was actually thinking about just selling maps to newcomers. Since the Carnival will be here soon it tends to attract a lot of people, and my   
maps might be of some use."  
  
"Well, I hope all goes well! Thanks again for the discount!"  
  
I headed towards the Ranch to give the ranch girls the invitations. When I got there it was probably around 4 in the evening, and the girls were putting the cows and horses in the barn. Romani was chasing around a little dog. Cremia had just put the last cow in the barn when I arrived.  
  
"Hey Cremia! Do you need some help? Here, let me get the door for you!" I grabbed the door and held it open for Cremia.  
  
"Thanks! I am just about to put dinner on why don't you stay?"  
  
"All right I suppose."  
  
We walked in and Romani and I played cards while Cremia cooked and prepared the meal. Romani was actually pretty good at cards, she beat me five out of twelve games.   
  
"You're pretty good. Have you been practicing?"  
  
"Maybe just a little bit." She had a smirk on her face.  
  
"All right, time to eat. Put the cards up." Cremia said putting the soup and garlic bread on the table.   
  
We all sat down and ate quietly.   
  
"Cremia, did you know Anju has come down with a bad cough? Yeah, she got it this morning. It was even so bad that she was barely able to talk to me this morning."   
  
Cremia, after hearing this said, "Will she be okay for the wedding?"  
  
"I hope so, but if she isn't we can always postpone the wedding I just want her to feel better."  
  
"I will try to come up and see her tomorrow. Here give this letter to her." She scribbles a letter down to Anju and sticks it in an envelope.   
  
I guessed the time was around seven and would be getting dark soon.   
  
"Well, I suppose I should be getting back. Tomorrow my mother and father are going to announce our wedding to all of Clock Town."  
  
"Thank you for dropping by and tell Anju that I will be her Maid of Honor and Romani will be the flower girl."  
  
Unfortunately I was not able to give her that message. On the way back to town I was knocked down by what seemed like a bolt of lightning. It sped through Termina and flew up to a tree top. That's when I saw it. And that was the moment my life was altered forever.   
  
It was the strange skull kid. It seemed to be laughing at me. I started to quicken my pace that's when it jumped down from the tree top, still staring at me. When I started to jog, it started to run towards me. So I ran as fast as I could and out of nowhere he landed right in front of me. I screamed and fell back, back, back into darkness. I hit the ground hard and was knocked unconscious.   
  
When I woke up, it was raining and probably around eleven or twelve. I spotted a log that provided shelter. When I was safe from the rain, I noticed it. I noticed that for some reason I wasn't as tall as I thought I really was and my clothes were for some reason very big on me; my sleeves kept falling over my hands.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" That's when I screamed.   
  
"what in the hell happened to me?" I had the body of a ten-year-old!! Yet I could remember everything that had happened to me in my adult life.  
  
"What is to become of me? With less than a week til the wedding, what am I to do?"   
  
That's when shock turned to angrer. "It was that imp that did this to me, and I will now go perssonally go kick his ass!" I ran out from under the log and got about halfway to the observatory when I realized I was not equiped to handle to deal with him.  
  
That's when angerer turned to sadness. "Whatif I never get to see my Anju again? What is going to happen now? OH GOD, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I love you Anju, I love you so much."   
  
I fell to the soaked muddy ground and began to weep. I wept and wept for my dear Anju that I would no longer get to hold or love. No longer tell her that without her my life is incomplete, that without her, life is not worth living. I slowly craweled back to the log where I slept.   
  
"Tomarrow," I mumbled, "Tomarrow I will see the Great Fairy. Yes the Great Fairy will surely know what to do." That is my last thought before I cried myself to sleep.  
  
The end of Chapter 3.  
  
  
  
Did you like it? I know it was sad. But hhey this is a sad fic. Sorry for all of you that like happy endings I think you already guessed what happens in the end but if you don't review you will NEVER KNOW!!! So please review!!!!! 


	4. Just when you thought it couldn't get wo...

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, my mom and I are changing and rearranging computers and she is too lazy to backup up her files............(3 hours later)...can you believe it? Sorry, this is so long but interesting?? I don't know R/R so I will know!! Anyway, here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: Zelda is mine...all mine and if you believe that I have the original Mona Lisa I sell to ya...  
  
Four days ago.  
  
Four days ago, I woke really early to run home to get a Keaton's mask, that the Curiosity Shop guy gave to me. I wanted to get it before anyone woke up and saw me, at least with my mask no one will recognize me except the Curiosity Shop guy but he is only here during the night.  
  
I couldn't help myself, of course my house is in East Clock Town and so is Anju's Inn. I snuck in (she gave me a key) and quietly walked up to her room and I saw her sleeping and I silently cried to myself. I somehow knew that I wasn't going to see her again but I refused to tell myself that. I told myself that I had to get her back no matter what. I hope she understands that I tried everything to get things back the way they were.  
  
I exited out and ran out of Clock Town just as I heard the rooster crow. I ran to the log where I had spent the night. I laid out my plan:  
  
7:30 a.m.: Go to the Trading Post to talk to the Curiosity Shop Guy and tell him what happened. Get key for the hideout in the Laundry Pool.  
  
8:00 a.m.: Set up the place and eat the food I got from home.  
  
8:30 a.m.: Get some sleep.  
  
9:00 a.m.: Write Anju a letter. Do NOT mail it until the day after tomarrow.  
  
9:30 a.m.: Go see the Great Fairy for advice.  
  
10:00 a.m.: Go to the Bomb Shop and the Trading Post to get weapons.  
  
10:30 a.m.: Go to the observatory to see the astronomer and ask him if he will let me look through his telescope to scout out the area and see if I can find the skull kid.  
  
11:00 a.m.: Go on the quest of finding him.  
  
11:30 a.m.: If found, kill on site.  
  
Yes, I will take care of this today, I thought. But like every other time it didn't work out. I followed my schedule. First, I went to see the Curiosity Shop guy at the Trading Post. I explained everything to him.  
  
All he could say was, "Wow..."  
  
"I know it is hard to believe but it's true and you are the only one I can trust. Please help me? I need you to let me borrow the key for the hideout in the Laundry Pool?"  
  
"Yea... sure man. What are you going to do now?"  
  
"Well, after I get some sleep I am going to talk to the Great Fairy in North Clock Town. She is the wisest of the wise, she will know what to do. I not only have to do this for myself, I have to do this for Anju she doesn't need this she deserves much better."  
  
"Are you going to tell her?"  
  
"I am going to write her a letter today to let her know I am safe. She and I were supposed to announce our wedding today but I won't be there."  
  
"Well, good luck, man."  
  
I went to the hideout and straightened up the place. The last time anyone was in there was probably about six years ago when he and I first met.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Now, son I have heard bad things about this place called the Curiosity Shop and I think you should stay away."  
  
"OK, dad, I promise."  
  
That night I couldn't help myself, I went to the shop.  
  
"Welcome," a man behind the counter said.  
  
"Hey, what kind of store is this?" I asked him.  
  
"Well...this is a special store in the sense that we only sell things that people sell to us. So each night we have a different special and tonight's special is this Keaton's mask."  
  
Right away I knew what he was talking about. This store sells stolen goods, but the guy seemed really nice.  
  
"My name is Kafei."  
  
"It's nice to meet you; you seem nice here if you can keep a secret I will let you have this mask for free. It is a secret hideout I found a couple weeks ago in the Laundry Pool. It is really cool, I even have a key."  
  
"Sure, where is it?"  
  
"First you have to swear you will never tell the location to anyone. If you don't tell anyone, I will let you use it anytime you want."  
  
"I swear."  
  
We went to this place he called the Laundry Pool. He said that this is where the ladies of the town wash their clothes, thus the name. He went to the end of a long ledge, and unlocked this door. So, I followed him.  
  
After we walked up the stairs, he turned to me and said, "This," he pointed to a mask hanging on the wall, "is where I installed a personal telescope so that even when I am not in my shop I can still see everyone that goes in or out. Here have a look."  
  
True to his word you could see the whole store. We became good friends after that; we would go in there and just hang out.  
  
Those were the good ol' days.  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
I shook my head and sat down at the dusty table.  
  
"Why?" I asked myself. "What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
I cleaned up a little bit and pulled out some casserole and some of the Romani ranch milk that mom brings home with her.  
  
After I finished I found some sheets and blankets that we left from a couple years ago in a dresser. I made the bed and laid down to catch some Z's.  
  
I woke up with a start. I was sweating profusely. I had a dream that I was finally back with Anju and everything went black and slowly she was slipping through my fingers into darkness.  
  
What a horrible dream, I thought. That just made me want to write her a letter even more. I pulled open a drawer in the desk and took out paper and a pen.  
  
Before I knew it, it was already 9:30. So I tucked the letter inside the envelope and I kissed it. I pulled out my wedding mask. We promised that we would exchange masks on our wedding day, she had the Moon's mask and I had the Sun's mask. With the sun and the moon we could conquer anything.  
  
I didn't want to leave it there so I decided to take it with me. I tucked it into a bag along with some snacks and set off for North Clock Town.  
  
I slipped on my Keaton mask and locked the door. Out of the laundry pool, so far so good. But as I was walking past the entrance for West Clock Town I ran into a man.  
  
"Well, hello little boy. Can I see your bag for a second? It's really pretty. I will give you four hundred rupees for it."  
  
"No, thank you. I would just like to pass."  
  
"No?" he looked really mad. "Hey!!! Look the moon is falling!!!!!!"  
  
A really cold chill ran through my body and as I turned around to look, the man grabbed my bag and knocked me down.  
  
"NNNNnnnnoooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He started to run and I ran after him, I chased him all the way to the South Gate. He ran out and the guard stopped me. "Sorry but no kids are allowed out of Clock Town without a parent."  
  
"Listen, you have to let me out something happened to me, I am Kafei." I took off the mask to show him my face.  
  
"Yeah, right. My son has a mask like that one too. Listen, I know where you got it so don't try to pull that on me."  
  
"What are you talking about? It's me, DAMN IT! That guy just stole my shit!!!!"  
  
"Listen, Madame Aroma is handing out those masks to tourists to help find her missing son. And don't raise your voice to me I will have you sent straight to the mayor. He will banish you from this place for trying to claim that you, a pathetic little boy, are the 25 year-old Kafei. So. BEAT IT!!!!!"  
  
I was furious, not only was I never going to be myself again I couldn't even face Anju because I had lost the only evidence that I was the real Kafei.  
  
The only thing I cared about was getting my mask back before the carnival. I decided that I was going to try and find that thief and find out where he keeps his stolen goods and I was going to get it back, so help me. I would rather die than not get my mask back.  
  
So for the rest of the day I was planning how I would get my mask back.  
  
  
  
The end of Chapter 4.  
  
Did you like it? I am sorry it was so long, and the wait was so long. Well R/R!!!!! Expect Chapter 5 in the near future and everyone your reviews are great!!! 


	5. Revenge

Author's Note: Hey it's me again! Here is Chapter 5, I am getting really bored with this and no one is reviewing so if I don't get at least 8 (my lucky number) reviews, I WILL NOT continue, I repeat: I WILL NOT CONTINUE! And it is just starting to get good!  
  
Disclaimer: If you really want to know, I don't own Zelda, I will never own Zelda, and I will never own Zelda even in my dreams, ok? And just between you and me, I won't own Zelda for the next three chapters.  
  
Three days ago.  
  
Three days ago, I went to see the CSG (Curiosity Shop guy) to tell him the unbelievably bad news. I thought since this guy is obviously a thief so the CSG ought to know him.  
  
After I told him about getting robbed and I explained what the guy looked like, the CSG immediately pointed out who I was talking about. "That is the dirty low down Sakon, he would steal the food right out from a homeless man's mouth."  
  
"Do you know where he hides his stolen goods?"  
  
"No, I am afraid not. But he does come into the shop at least once a week to sell me something. So you can just wait for him to come back in. Use the telescope in the hideout to look for him."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I went back to the hideout to plan for the rest of the day. I really didn't know what to do except wait and watch for Sakon. I just had to get my mask back. If only I had some help.  
  
I know the reason I was targeted; it's because of what I was turned into. But now I don't care if I am an adult or a child on my wedding day as long as I have my mask. My wedding ceremonial mask is the only thing I care about.  
  
So that night I watched for him, and just as was about to give up, the door opens.  
  
The end of Chapter 5.  
  
Who is it? You never know I might not follow the storyline? Yes, I know I made it short, but I did it on purpose, and I also did the cliffhanger on purpose. So you will have to review to find out what happens in the next chapter; don't forget 8 reviews or no chapter. I know this is mean but like I said I don't want to spend a lot of time into this if I think no one is going to read it! If you don't know what to put in the review I will help you out, ok I know I stole this from Dekustar from her/his fic called "Zelda Interviews, the Show!" some give her/him some credit and read her/his fic!  
  
Tell me what you think:  
  
1. This is GREAT! I love it! I will cry if you don't continue! (I know a little melodramatic but you get the point!)  
  
2. This is cool, keep writing!  
  
3. I just read this cause I was bored, so I don't really care.  
  
4. This is pretty boring; you could make it a little more interesting. (If you select this one, give me some suggestions!)  
  
5. This sucks! What possessed you to write such an horrible fic?! 


	6. Day 1

Author's Note: I didn't get my eight reviews!!! But I am over it, and so I decided to pretend that I did get them. So let's start over shall we?  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys!! (Was that better?) Anyway, if anyone knows my type of writing you will know that…OF COURSE I AM GOING TO FOLLOW THE STORYLINE! So here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own Zelda.  
  
I know the reason I was targeted; it's because of what I was turned into. But now I don't care if I am an adult or a child on my wedding day as long as I have my mask. My wedding ceremonial mask is the only thing I care about.  
  
So that night I watched for him, and just as was about to give up, the door opens…  
  
It was the bomb shop guy. "Crap."  
  
"Hey, BSG (Bomb Shop Guy) do you have anything I can buy tonight?"  
  
"No, and that is exactly why I came in here. Every time I try to get something delivered to my shop it gets stolen before it can get here. And then somehow that merchandise ends up in your store. I was wondering if you could explain that to me."  
  
"Listen, it's none of my business where the stuff comes from. If people bring stuff to me and I like it, I will buy it, and then I will sell it. So you got nothing on me. Now get out of my store before I take you out manually."  
  
They glared at each other before BSG left the shop.  
  
~~**THE NEXT DAY**~~  
  
Two days ago  
  
At precisely six o'clock a.m. I delivered Anju's letter to a mailbox right outside the Laundry Pool in South Clock Town.  
  
I talked to CSG that afternoon and found out that there is someone very important in town today and he is supposed to be staying at Anju's inn. Of course I can't ask around without revealing myself.  
  
CSG says that the townspeople say the moon is going to fall on the eve of the carnival. That is also the eve of my wedding.  
  
He said that people would be taking refuge in Romani Ranch. But as long as I can get ahold of her by then…oh god…help me…  
  
I see people wearing masks that look like me , and I can't help but wonder if I could just go around without my mask but it's too risky.  
  
I went back to the Laundry Pool and I sat on the bench and watched a couple playing in the water they looked so happy.  
  
Wait I know them…I used to see them at Anju's inn…the girl has a sister…yeah a twin sister…and the boy…yeah he also has a twin…OH MY GOD! THAT IS ONE OF THE ROSA SISTERS! AND THAT IS ONE OF THE TWINS FROM THE GORMAN TROUPE! He is the twin that is always wearing blue and she is the one that is always wearing blue! What a coincidence!  
  
How I miss holding, loving, and comforting her.  
  
I hope I can make it in time…  
  
  
  
The end of Chapter 6.  
  
  
  
I know this was short but I got bored so here is Chapter 6, and thankfully only two more chapters. So, I will strike up a compromise where the more reviews I get the longer my chapters will be. And at this point you can flame me and I won't care, well okay so I will care but then I will know that people are reading it! So flame away… 


	7. Day 2

Author's Note: Hey thanks for the reviews! I decided I am probably being too harsh about the whole review thing, so forget everything I said about it, anyway only one more chapter after this one! After this fic I am going to write another one. I haven't decided what about. Hey you guys, could you help me out?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda but you people know that, don't you?  
  
Yesterday.  
  
Yesterday, when I was about to give up, the postman came. I was really excited. I ran out to talk to him.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"I delivered it to you."  
  
He turned around and left. I ripped open the letter it was from Anju! She told me about a "green hat boy". Wonder if this "green hat boy" is the person everyone is talking about?  
  
I ran back into my hideout. And to my surprise the "green hat boy" had come in while I was talking to the postman. His name is Link.  
  
"Green hat…green clothes…Anju wrote about you in her letter. It seems you are looking for Kafei. "Can you keep a secret?" I asked him.  
  
"Yes, I can." He told me.  
  
"Anju trusted you. I shall also trust you."  
  
"I am Kafei." I took off my mask.  
  
A fairy came out from under Link's hat. "The Kafei we're looking for is an adult. When I look at you, I just see a child." She questioned me.  
  
"I was turned into this by a strange imp wearing a mask." I tried to explain to them. "But I'm not hiding because I look this way. When I was turned into this, I went to see the Great Fairy in the shrine in the North Gate…but on the way, my precious mask—a wedding ceremony mask—was stolen from me by some prancing man with a grinning face!"  
  
"Well…You're just careless. You're like my partner…" The fairy told me.  
  
"Before my wedding ceremony I was quite happy. I was targeted because of what I had been turned into."  
  
"Oh my. I pity you." She sounded sincere.  
  
"I know Anju is worried…but I can't go out yet. I made a promise to her that I would bring the wedding mask and greet her. This pendant…give it to her." I asked him. I handed him the Pendant of Memories; it is proof that I still care about her.  
  
"Keep what we just talked about a secret from everyone." I told him. For some reason I really trusted him. Maybe too much. But I know that I can't do this by myself. I was grateful for the help. I just hope we can catch Sakon before it's too late.  
  
So that night I waited as always but this night was different because this night my prayers had been answered.  
  
That night I saw him, he came into the shop wanting to sell something to the CSG. So as soon as I saw him I ran to West Clock Town to get him before he left.  
  
But I was too late. I talked to the CSG and he told me that he found out that Sakon's hideout is in Ikana canyon.  
  
"Wait for Link at the hideout and tell him to deliver this letter to my mom to let her know that I am fine. Give him this mask." I gave him my Keaton's mask.  
  
I left for Ikana Canyon. We were going to find him and my mask I just know it.  
  
The end of Chapter 7.  
  
  
  
You like? You like? Well tell me in your reviews. 


	8. Day 3

Author's Note: Hey, thanks for the reviews. Here it is the last chapter of my first story. I hope you all liked it. And don't forget to review.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, yes this will be my last disclaimer. I, * sniff * don't own Zelda. I am going to miss doing that.  
  
  
  
Today.  
  
For all of today I waited for Sakon.  
  
Then at about 6 o'clock Link showed up.  
  
"I found him, green hat boy… He's using this place as his safe house for keeping his stolen goods. Apparently, his name is Sakon. He came to the shop last night and I followed him. His storage for the things is on the other side of this rock door." I pointed to the entrance to the hideout.  
  
"Only Sakon came open it. The only way in is to wait for Sakon to arrive. I'll wait… I've made a promise to Anju. He will show up."  
  
At about 7 o'clock Sakon showed up.  
  
I entered followed by Link. When I entered I saw my mask. I walked up to it. I heard the fairy behind me.  
  
"Ah! There's a mask in there!!!"  
  
"It's the Sun's Mask!" I whispered.  
  
"Now I've done it!" I thought I was actually going to get my mask back.  
  
But when I ran over to the door to get it, the door closed!  
  
"Step on that switch!!!" I screamed at Link.  
  
"What?? Are you telling us what to do?!?" the fairy screamed back me.  
  
"It's some setup where the door stays open only while the switch is pressed!" I explained to the fairy.  
  
Link ran over and stepped on the switch; I ran in.  
  
"There should be some device in this room that also opens the door! Ohhh! The mask!" I screamed as I realized the mask was on a conveyor belt leading all the way down into several rooms from here.  
  
"He's trying to pull it out of our reach and make his escape…We've got to hurry!"  
  
I pushed a block forward and nothing seemed to happen.  
  
"That's no good. This isn't the switch… Go check that room. There should be some sort of mechanism. Please! There's no time!!!" He was hesitating but he ran into the room. I could see him fighting a giant Deku flower and when he killed it, the door on my side opened.  
  
I ran in and stepped on a red switch and noticed that the conveyor belt sped up, I panicked and didn't realize that if I stepped on a yellow switch it would slow it down. So I ran over and stepped on a blue switch that opened the door where Link was standing. He ran in and fought two Deku flowers which opened the door where I was standing. I ran in and saw another puzzle.  
  
I panicked and didn't know what to do, so I was pushing blocks here and there and I noticed that I pushed the block over another red switch and the conveyor belt sped up again. I panicked and kept pushing blocks until my mask reached the end of the conveyor belt.  
  
"Yesss! My security system is impenetrable!" I heard Sakon say.  
  
"We're locked in." I realized. "I'm sorry you got caught up in all this. If you can get out, then do it." I told him.  
  
"Anju is already fleeing to Cremia's ranch."  
  
"You did great. She'll understand. C'mon, let's go. Play your ocarina and get us outside. Let him be alone." I heard the fairy say.  
  
I heard the sounds of an ocarina, and I knew I was alone.  
  
That is where my story ends.  
  
"I'm sorry Cremia. Please forgive me. It wasn't supposed to end this way." I silently whispered. I sat down and cried.  
  
All of a sudden the ground starts to shake.  
  
The moon is going to fall now, I thought.  
  
Well, I am going to die and without Anju…  
  
  
  
The end!!!!!!!  
  
Well, review. 


	9. Surprise

Author's Note: I made a mistake in the last chapter and I don't think anyone caught in but I wasn't supposed to say Cremia it was supposed to say Anju. Sorry. Ok since no one seems to want to help me with this story and I only got one idea, I didn't work on this story for a looooooooooooooong time. An idea came to me just now and I thought that I would write it down before I forgot.  
  
Disclaimer: I can't believe you still need a disclaimer this late into the story but I am afraid if I don't put it and someone sues I will regret it for the rest of my life, so here it goes…I DON'T OWN ZELDA.  
  
"I'm sorry Anju (not Cremia!). Please forgive me. It wasn't supposed to end this way." I silently whispered. I sat down and cried.  
  
All of a sudden the ground starts to shake.  
  
The moon is going to fall now, I thought.  
  
Well, I am going to die and without Anju…  
  
All of a sudden things go black and my life for the past seven days fly in front of my eyes…  
  
  
  
The end.  
  
I know this is short but I want a clinger chapter in between the end of day 3 and the beginning of the day everything started. Don't flame me I have some good ideas here, just give me a chance. I am going to write that chapter now so don't flame! 


	10. Deja vu?

All of a sudden things go black and my life for the past seven days fly in front of my eyes…  
  
What happened? I looked at myself; everything is back the way it was!  
  
I am at the ranch.  
  
"Kafei, let's bet on the blue dog!" Romani is shouting at me.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"You look like you just saw a ghost."  
  
1 Flash  
  
A gray dog passes the finish line  
  
Flash  
  
"No, Romani don't bet on the blue dog, bet on the gray one."  
  
"But I want the blue one!!!"  
  
"Sweetie, trust me on this."  
  
I hand the lady all the money that I own, which was about 130 rupees.  
  
"You won! I can't believe it! You get 390 rupees!"  
  
"Yay! Yay! We won!" Romani is jumping up and down.  
  
We walked back outside and I get that same feeling again.  
  
Flash  
  
Anju gets sick from walking to town  
  
2 Flash  
  
Romani runs up to the girls babbling that we won.  
  
"Come Romani we have milk to deliver-"  
  
"Wait! Take us to town with you!"  
  
"Kafei, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"We can walk Cre-"  
  
"NO! We have to take the cart!"  
  
Anju looks puzzled and shakes her head. "Alright we will take the cart."  
  
"Do you have any blankets, Cremia? It might get cold."  
  
"Sure there are some extra quilts in the barn from when it gets really cold in the winter."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Kafei, are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yes, sweetie."  
  
When we got back to town, I walked her to the inn.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" I asked her.  
  
"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about."  
  
"I'm great! Never felt better!"  
  
"Okay… I love you. Try to get some sleep, sweetie."  
  
She went in and I sat down right outside the inn.  
  
What's going on? What's happening to me? I wondered.  
  
I tried to shrug it off as I went home. 


	11. What's wrong with this picture?

What's going on? What's happening to me? I wondered.  
  
I tried to shrug it off as I went home.  
  
As I lay in my bed trying to figure out where those flashes were coming from I had another one.  
  
Flash  
  
Tingle's Accessories  
  
Flash  
  
Flash  
  
Cremia, Romani, dinner  
  
Flash  
  
Flash  
  
An imp was chasing me  
  
Flash  
  
Flash  
  
I was a kid again  
  
Flash  
  
Flash  
  
Rain, sad, alone…  
  
Flash  
  
I have to do something, I thought. But what?  
  
_ _ _  
  
I woke with a start. I had the strangest dream. It was like someone or something was trying to tell me something but they were only giving me some pieces of the puzzle and I can't make out what the message is.  
  
"Kafei, darling you don't look like you feel well. OH! I found out where you can get the cookbook for Anju."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Tingle's Accessories!"  
  
Tingle's Accessories! Why do I have a bad feeling about this?  
  
"It's set up out there-"  
  
"Right outside the West gate…"  
  
"How did you know? Anyway while you're out there you might as well stop at the ranch and give the ranch girls the wedding invitations!" 


	12. When will this end?

"Mom, okay I will. But could I maybe spend the night there?"  
  
"I don't think so, sweetie. You need to come home, you have a big day tomorrow."  
  
I went out the West Gate to find Tingle's Accessories.  
  
"Hey Tingle."  
  
"Hey, Kafei. What are you doing here?"  
  
I came to buy one of your cookbooks."  
  
"Great! They are originally priced at 100 rupees but since you are my first customer I will knock the price down to 50 rupees!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
As I was heading towards the ranch everything got quiet. Too quiet.  
  
Just then I remembered the creepy dreams I had the night before. "Something is not good, not good at all."  
  
I arrived at the ranch and had dinner with the girls and gave them the invitations.  
  
As I was heading back I was knocked down. And just then I saw what it was. It was the skull kid I dreamt about last night.  
  
He chased me down and I was helpless.  
  
Flash Moon falling Flash  
  
"What's happening to me?" 


	13. A second chance?

Author's Note: I am going to skip ahead to Day 3 (in the game). Everything is the same as before. So if you forgot what happened during that week I skipped go back and read, please?  
  
As I was waiting for Sakon to arrive at the hideout, I considered that everything that my visions have showed me has come true. The last vision I had was loneliness and me. That was all just me and loneliness. But it's not going to happen no, I cannot let it happen.  
  
I heard a noise and turned around. It was only Link.  
  
"I found him, green hat boy. He's using this place as his safe house for keeping his stolen goods. Apparently, his name is Sakon. He came to the shop last night and I followed him. His storage for the things is on the other side of this rock door." I pointed to the entrance to the hideout.  
  
"Only Sakon came open it. The only way in is to wait for Sakon to arrive. I'll wait. I've made a promise to Anju. He will show up."  
  
At about 7 o'clock Sakon showed up. There was a gut wrenching feeling in my stomach but there was no turning back now.  
  
I entered followed by Link. When I entered I saw my mask. A feeling of relief rushed over me. I walked up to it. I heard the fairy behind me.  
  
"Ah! There's a mask there!!!"  
  
"It's the Sun's Mask!" I whispered. Thank you, god.  
  
"Now I've done it!" I thought I was actually going to get my mask back.  
  
But when I ran over to the door to get it, the door closed!  
  
"Step on that switch!!!" I screamed at Link.  
  
"What?? Are you telling us what to do?!?" the fairy screamed back me.  
  
"It's some setup where the door stays open only while the switch is pressed!" I explained to the fairy. Please don't bail out on me now Link.  
  
Link ran over and stepped on the switch; I ran in.  
  
"There should be some device in this room that also opens the door! Ohhh! The mask!" I screamed as I realized the mask was on a conveyor belt leading all the way down into several rooms from here. No!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"He's trying to pull it out of our reach and make his escape.We've got to hurry!"  
  
I pushed a block forward and nothing seemed to happen.  
  
"That's no good. This isn't the switch. Go check that room. There should be some sort of mechanism. Please! There's no time!!!" He was hesitating but he ran into the room. I could see him fighting a giant Deku flower and when he killed it, the door on my side opened.  
  
I ran in and when I stepped on a red switch the conveyor belt sped up. So I stepped on a yellow one thinking that should slow it down, and it did!!!! I ran over and stepped on a blue switch and the door on Link's side opened up. When he killed the two Deku Babas the door on my side opened. I rushed in to see a difficult puzzle in front of me.  
  
Flash Pushed block on red switch Flash  
  
I shook my head and went against my instincts to push the block and instead I pushed a different block and the door on Link's side opened up. He ran in and killed a Wolfos and my door opened up.  
  
I ran in and stepped on a blue switch and that opened Link's door and he ran in and stepped on a different blue switch and that stopped the conveyor belt and I grabbed my sun's mask!  
  
"I got the Sun's Mask back!" I screamed.  
  
I realized Anju was still waiting for me.  
  
"There's still time! I must get back to town!" Link transported us back outside of the hideout and I ran as fast as I could back to town.  
  
Just when I thought I couldn't go any farther I spotted East Gate. So I ran into East Clock Town and into the Stock Pot Inn and into Anju's room to find Link and Anju waiting for me. That must have been the happiest moment of my life.  
  
When she saw me she kneels down beside me with her moon's mask.  
  
"I.I have met you before. What a familiar scent. Long, long ago.Yes. We were still young. We made a promise.Didn't we? The masks of the sun and the moon.We were to exchange them on the day of the Carnival of Time."  
  
"Anju.I'm sorry I was late."  
  
".Welcome home."  
  
I gave her a big hug. I could hear the fairy saying something but I couldn't make it out. It didn't matter. I was home.  
  
"Let us exchange the promised masks."  
  
And so we did, and in doing so we were a couple.  
  
"We have exchanged our oaths and have become a couple. You are our witnesses. Please accept this mask." And we gave them the Couple's Mask that was filled with our love for one another.  
  
"Please take refuge. We are fine here. We shall greet the morning. together."  
  
So Link nodded and quietly turned around and walked out of the room and that was the last I ever saw of him or his fairy. And I am eternally grateful for his help.  
  
The floor started to shake really hard. 


	14. A sense of peace

The floor started to shake really hard. then all of a sudden it stopped.  
  
Anju and I looked at each other and we ran outside and the moon had disappeared!  
  
Then Anju looked at me and screamed, "Look at you! You're back to normal!!"  
  
And so I was and that was that. We had our wedding as planned and everyone attended.  
  
And we lived happily ever after.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's the end!!! Did you enjoy it? Sorry it took me forever to write these last couple of chapters but with school I really didn't have the time to write. Then the day after school left out, I left for Spain for two weeks then once I came back from Spain I left for another vacation that lasted two and a half weeks and I just got back Monday so forgive me. I will try to work on Anju's story a little if I can. No promises. Please don't flame, I worked hard on this. Thanks. 


End file.
